Numerous shaped balloons made of various types of materials are currently on the market. People have found that balloons are useful in marketing and advertising as well as for gifts and novelties for clients, persons that are ill, birthdays and other events wherein a gift is normally given. For example, balloon bouquets are often sent in place of flowers. Balloons are also used extensively in decorating conventions, dances, weddings and other events that require a festive atmosphere.
Although an extensive number of types, shapes, sizes and colors of balloons exist, no balloons currently sold or marketed have an attached flap which may be positioned to either expose or conceal a graphical image on the inflated chamber of the balloon. Neither are there balloons wherein the flap itself is an integral part of the graphical design on the balloon. For example, the flap could conceal a written message, "I love you", such that when the flap was lifted, the message would be exposed. Additionally, the balloon could be animal-shaped. For example, an ape-shaped balloon could have a flap which forms an integral part of the ape's mouth such that when the flap was in one position, the mouth of the ape is closed, and when the flap was lifted, the mouth of the ape is open.
Consequently, a need exists for an inflatable balloon having a graphic design on at least a portion of its inflatable chamber and at least one flap member adjoining the inflatable chamber such that the flap member conceals or exposes, depending on its position, a portion of the graphical design on the inflatable chamber of the inflatable balloon.